


Fish Tank

by laxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racist Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxis/pseuds/laxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, look at that fluffy hair", Mitaka mocked with a laugh. He wasn't the only one; people around them were already amused by this particular newcomer. "Wanna bet he's not going to last a day?"<br/>Hux stood unmoving, his eyes following the steady movement of the man who ignored the lecherous glares and comments of some of the surrounding inmates who 'welcomed' him.<br/>"We'll see", was all that Hux said.</p><p>___</p><p>Prison AU in which Kylo Ren is the newcomer in a maximum security penitentiary, whereas Hux offers him protection... protection that might be direly needed, but is thoroughly unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The new batch just came in."

Hux looked up from where he had been sitting with his book. Mitaka was standing in his cell, a restless expression on his face. He hadn't acknowledged the other man's approach until his shadow had set over the lines he had been reading, obscuring his view. With a swift motion, Hux sat up on his bed and put the book aside. If he had been anyone else, he might have shown annoyance for being disturbed during what was one of the few precious minutes a day where he could actually enjoy reading in peace, but as it was, he wasn't a man who particulary put emphasis on leisure time. He knew priorities. And information was _everything_ in a place like this. Knowing about everything that was going on was crucial to not getting killed, to get the best deals, to maintain the upper hand... to everything. 

"Anyone interesting?", he asked as he stood up and the two of them walked out of the cell to the walkway. Already a few inmates had gathered to peer down the handrail unto the main hall on the first floor where the new prisoners were being brought in one by one. 

"Not much for us so far, I'm afraid. Lots of niggers, some spics. A few nutcases as always, someone who supposedly cut up his therapist and ate them. Man, I just hope it won't be my new cellmate", Mitaka said. Hux confirmed that out of the twelve new inmates none seemed to be inclined to join them going by their looks. Nor would they be considered to be a part of their group, judging by first glance at least. A part of him lost interest while the perfectionist and strategist in him continued to carefully observe the newcomers. It was just when the last man came in, following a dark-skinned hunk and almost completely obscured by him at first, that the comments uttered by their fellow inmates turned louder, hollering and catcalling. Hux strained to get a clear view of who it was: A white face, that was a good start. What wasn't good for the guy himself though was the fact that he looked young and vulnerable. He was tall, but Hux couldn't think of many faces that could have been less threatening, especially when framed by what seemed like soft, long dark hair. Still, looking at those eyes, he had a feeling...

"Wow, look at that fluffy hair", Mitaka mocked with a laugh. He wasn't the only one; people around them were already amused by this particular newcomer. "Wanna bet he's not going to last a day?"  
Hux stood unmoving, his eyes following the steady movement of the man who ignored the lecherous glares and comments of some of the surrounding inmates who 'welcomed' him. 

"We'll see", was all that Hux said.

___

"Your cell is your home, keep it clean, spotless. You are to exercise regularly, attend classes, go to drug and alcohol counseling. You are to work in one of the prison factories. You are to follow the routine. We tell you when to sleep, when to eat, when to piss. There is no yelling, no fighting, no fucking. Follow the rules, learn self discipline, because if you had any self discipline, any control over yourselves at all, you wouldn't be sitting here now. Questions?" [*]

For a moment, no one spoke up. Then, someone: "No fucking? Does that exclude fucking you, too, misses?" 

Phasma walked up to the self-proclaimed comedian. Standing close, the female guard towered over him by the length of a head.  
"You want to try that again?", she said, steel in her voice. The inmate who couldn't shut up looked around at the curious pairs of eyes that were drawn to the scene. He was clearly nervous, but most likely didn't want to take it back now that everyone was watching him, didn't want to look weak in front of a woman.

 _What a fool,_ Kylo thought. He could already see how this would play out.

"I said you'd think about that rule again once I had my way with y-"  
He couldn't finish, because Phasma hit him with the back of her hand, knocking him almost over. The guy struggled to stay on his feet. "Next time I'll use my baton", Phasma said and turned her attention to the rest of them. "Now that that's clarified: Let's introduce you to your sponsors. They are the inmates who will show you around, make you get adjusted to the routine in your new homes." 

Kylo wanted to snort, not sure if Phasma was being sardonic or not. What a home it was. 

As Phasma started calling out names, Kylo took a look around. There were several levels in the prison and from each and every one of them, people were glaring. Several of them at him, that much was obvious. For some reason, his own gaze was drawn to the second floor, just above Phasma's blonde head, where a redhead was standing. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Ben Solo." 

He stepped forward, already hating what was sure to come. And just like expected, whispers and murmurs erupted at the sound of his name.

"This is Poe Dameron."

Standing before him was a young man others would probably consider handsome. He was sporting a small smile. Kylo decided he didn't really like him. He never cared much for people who smiled for no reason, especially in an environment like this one.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Poe extended a hand. Kylo just looked at it and gave him the slightest nod. "Not the hand shaking type, huh? Can't blame you. Probably better like this around here."

With towel and toiletries in his hands, Kylo walked besides Poe, a bit wary at the unusual friendliness the man exuded. 

"So, Solo, huh? You're not related to Han Solo by any chance?", Poe asked, leading the way to Kylo's new cell.

"No", Kylo replied shortly. "I would prefer it if you called me Ren."

"Ren, is that a nickname?" The question wasn't asked in an unpleasant way, but somehow Kylo found that he was already annoyed by his sponsor.

"Something like that."

The prison buzzer rang loudly, signifying that it was time to return to the cells, which most of the inmates did. Those who stayed behind were ushered in by guards, making sure that potential first frictions with the newcomers being lead to their respective cells would be avoided.

"Well, Ren, there's not really a chance today to show you the ropes, since it'll be time to turn in in a few minutes. But come look for me tomorrow during breakfast and we can talk, alright? Anything you want to know now?"

They were walking up to the second floor and nearing what was apparently Kylo's cell, one guard already standing beside it. For some reason, Kylo was getting a bit anxious, for which he berated himself inwardly. Poe was looking at him with what seemed like an expectant and slightly concerned expression. There were some questions weighing on his mind, but Kylo wouldn't have known where to begin. He shook his head.

"Oh, one bit of advice I can already give you now: You should probably cut your hair. And grow a beard", Poe said, stroking his own bearded chin. This time, Kylo did snort.

"That's funny, coming from you", he retorted, looking at Poe's dark curls. It came out in a more petulant tone than he would have liked. Poe looked at his own hair and laughed.

"What can I say? I'm already an old dog. You on the other hand have to look out as a rookie."

They were standing in front of Kylo's cell now. Poe looked like he still wanted to say something, raising a hand, but then awkwardly dropping it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. And... don't worry too much, kid."

With that, he left, and Kylo was surprised to find that he actually felt slightly desolated as he looked at Poe's retreating back. 

_Don't be an imbecile_ , he told himself. He entered the cell that he would most likely stay in for the rest of his life. The guard slid the cell door shut behind him with a loud rattle and turned the key. _Click._

Kylo almost startled when he found his cellmate to be sitting on the bottom bunk, quietly watching him. "I'm Mitaka", the man said. He seemed to be of average height and build and he had a quiet voice and short dark hair. The only eye-catching feature was the swastika tattooed on his neck. "Subtle", Kylo deadpanned. "I'm Ren."

He waited for Mitaka to say something and when he didn't, Kylo started to settle in with his stuff, all under the unnerving watchful eye of his new cellmate. He was about to comment when a voice outside shouted: "Lights out!"

Shortly after, there was darkness everywhere. Climbing unto the top of the bunk bed that seemed too small for someone his size, Kylo took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. He had the feeling that this was going to be a long night. Unfortunately, he found out that he wasn't really able to follow the last piece of advice Poe had given him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is only little ominous Hux, but lots of Poe and Finn and in which the latter wants Kylo's meat

Kylo was brushing his teeth, tired eyes reflected in the mirror on the wall. Somehow, he had finally managed to fall asleep and catch a few hours of sleep after trying for the longest time without success. He hadn't even been able to focus enough to meditate, something he usually had no problems with. Thus, he was in a sour mood which didn't improve when he realized an additional pair of eyes looking at him in the mirror. He spit out foam into the sink.

"What?"

Mitaka seemed taken aback at the tone of his voice, something Kylo noticed with a bit of satisfaction.  
"I was just thinking...", the other man said.  
Kylo put the toothbrush back into his cup and turned around, arms crossed, back leaning against the sink, not saying anything.

"That sponsor of yours, Dameron."

Apparently Mitaka was the kind of person where you had to pull everything out of their nose. "What about him?"

"You should not mix with these people."

Kylo had the feeling that his cellmate was trying to sound either intimidating or knowledgable. He was failing miserably at both.

"I see. Anything else you want to tell me?"

He wasn't certain if it was his imagination, but he felt like he could hear Mitaka actually gulp. He did definitely hesitate, as if it was him who was actually scared to speak now. And _he_ was the more experienced one? It was quite pathetic. Nonetheless, Mitaka finally spoke with a modicum of aggravation, standing up from where he was sitting on the bed.

 _"_ So it doesn't bother you, that we are sharing the same air with this scum? You can't tell by his looks, but that guy is actually the leader of the spics around here."

Kylo let out a scornful huff. Scum? They were all scum.

"Don't put me into the same group as yourself." He eyed Mitaka's tattoo and turned around to clean up, splashing his face with water. Mitaka wasn't giving up.

"No one can make it here alone, Ren. You'd better talk with Maul or Hux, they're in charge. I bet they'll want to talk to you anyway. We can help you out."

Kylo scoffed without turning around, just looking at Mitaka through the plastic mirror. "I think I will manage fine."

Mitaka opened his mouth, but before he could say anything the celldoors slid open loudly and roll call was sounded.

\---

Garbage. That was without doubt what was being unceremoniously dumped unto Kylo's plate. He turned up his nose at the look of the yellow mess, a sorry excuse for what was probably supposed to be scrambled eggs.

"Move along, _boy_ ", he was sharply reprimanded by the fat food distributor. Kylo fixed him with a glare and felt quite sure that he wasn't eating the food he was passing out.

Three stripes of bacon, an orange, a small juice box and some bread were also added to his tray, something he regarded with a note of disdain on his face. Finally, Kylo looked up to face yet another annoyance other than his food: The decision about where to sit. A few rows further back, he could spot Dameron sitting at a table that seemed to be entirely occupied by latinos. The sole exception was a black young man beside him who nudged Dameron when he saw Kylo. Dameron looked up and sure enough waved, gesturing at an unvacated seat opposite of him. Kylo hesitated, feeling being watched and took a quick glance at another table where only white people were sitting. Mitaka was looking expectantly at him from there, seemingly tiny between his bigger, badder and balder companions. One of them stood out with his full-body tattoo, an angry mixture of red and black inked unto every visible inch of his skin, including the face. Kylo refused to be intimidated by his enormous aura and the animosity that showed in his eyes. Next to the man, Kylo noticed, was the redhead who had been staring at him during his arrival. Wordlessly, he too, pulled a chair the slightest bit out next to him in what was clearly an invitation to join. Kylo started walking down the hall.

Whites, Blacks, Latinos, Asians, Muslims, ... everyone seemed to keep strictly to their own groups, with only few exceptions and some odd ones out. Everyone except him already had their place. This is what Kylo imagined highschool drama to be. Someone only had to trip him up now, didn't they?

Fuck them all, he thought, as he pointedly sat down at one of the least vacated tables with an old man. Another single person whom he recognized as one of the other newcomers was sitting at the far corner. Kylo made sure to pick the other one which left a few empty seats of space between him and the old man.  
He bit on a stripe of bacon. It tasted burnt. He prodded the eggs with his plastic fork and finally took a bite that caused him to almost lose all appetite. Kylo settled for the bread, having taken only a chunk out of it when suddenly two people sat down with their trays opposite of him.

"Hey, I'm Finn", the person next to Dameron introduced himself. Apparently, he also belonged to the club of people who liked to smile for no reason, even more so than his friend, flashing his flawless white teeth. Kylo looked at him and then dropped his gaze back to his bread with an affirmative grunt.

"I hope you don't mind us joining you. I wasn't sure if you saw us", Dameron started pleasantly while Kylo suppressed raising an eyebrow, "or if you were just afraid to pick a corner. I know how that feels."

Dameron's let his eyes wander over to the table of the right-wing.

"Who are they?", Kylo asked.

"The wonderful Aryan Brotherhood, our most beloved group in prison", Finn said sarcastically.

"They're also the most violent ones... very dangerous", Dameron added.

"You'd reckon stupid people would not be capable to be a danger", Finn supplied, happily shoveling some scrambled eggs into his mouth, disgusting Kylo.

"On the contrary, sometimes it's the stupidest who are the most dangerous. Anyway, I wouldn't say they're stupid - not all of them anyway - , just narrow-minded. That unfortunately doesn't factor into their capability to be a danger to everyone." Poe shrugged, started to peel his orange and continued: "See that guy with the full body tattoo? I know, hard to not see him. That's Maul, the leader of their merry little band."

"He's such a creepy dude! And he hardly ever talks - he doesn't need to, I mean, just look at him. Rumor has it he's killed quite a few people with a katana... who the fuck does that?"

Kylo swallowed some bread he was chewing. It didn't seem that unfathomable to him.

"Who's the guy next to him, the one who still has hair?"

"Oh, that's Hux. I guess you could consider him the second in command. He might not look like much next to Maul, but don't let that fool you. Some people who have underestimated him have regretted that deeply. I think he's actually the one who holds their group together, even though he's not their head. Anyway, better stay clear of them. Wait, your cellmate is Mitaka, right?"

Kylo nodded.

"Well, I guess he's okay on his own. Just a tag-along through and through. That's why he's in their group, we're all herd animals."

"What about the other groups?"

"There are about nine gangs in this prison. The Homeboys", Dameron nodded to the black people, "lead by Mace Windu, the serious guy with the shaved head over there. Actually,  
Finn belongs to them. What are you even doing here by the way, buddy?"

He added the last sentence in a joking manner, looking at Finn who grinned. "Well, maybe I just enjoy the company of _certain people_."

The way he delivered the line made Kylo almost cringe. A matching smile appeared on Dameron's face before he cleared his throat and turned back to Kylo.

"Of course you can sit anywhere you want during the meals, but most people tend to stay in their groups - show allegiance and all that. Anyway, me and Jango - that's him over there - run the Latinos, then there's the Muslims, the Bikers - you can recognize them on their attire, look - , the Asians, the Italians, the Christians, the Aryan Brotherhood and the Gays."

By the end of it, Dameron was using his fingers to count, making sure he didn't forget anyone.

"By the way, we didn't choose those weird names, that's just what they've been called from the beginning. I do like 'Homeboys' though", Finn felt the need to clarify.

"There's an own category for... gay people?" Kylo frowned. He couldn't imagine that anyone would want to define themselves like that in a prison.

Dameron ran a hand through his hair. "I know that might sound strange, but they're a tight community. They offer... you know, services and such, and they're pretty good at smuggling and making deals with the guards, so mostly they get left alone."

"Services?", Kylo repeated before it dawned on him. "Oh."

"Poe knows them intimately", Finn added grinning.

"Don't be cheeky", Dameron replied, but he was also sporting a lopsided grin.

By then, breakfast time was almost over and people were beginning to clear out. "Anyway, if you need anything specific from a gang, you'll need to know whom to approach. You can ask me if you need to know anything basic of course, but I'm warning you that it usually costs you to get more specific information, nothing's free here."

"Yeah, like some gangs don't deal with drugs. You'll never get anything from the Christians - some of them are _real_ fanatics - , or the Muslims."

"I don't need drugs", Kylo declared defensively, wary at what could have been implied.

"Just saying." Finn raised his hands in an attempt to appear innocent. Then he looked at the other newcomer at their table who was just leaving. He began to whisper.

"By the way, isn't that the cannibal? The serial killer?"

"It surely would explain why he hardly touched his food at all. Maybe it doesn't suit his palate?", Dameron chuckled. Then he looked at Kylo. "You haven't eaten much, either, though. I know it gets some taking used to, but you should try to."

"So, what are you in for?", Finn asked.

 _None of your business_ , he thought. Usually he wasn't one to hide his opinions, but for some reason he didn't feel like going for the direct approach this time. Screams echoed in Kylo's mind. He shook them off and swallowed.

"I'd rather not say", he said.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're all the same here. More or less. Murderers, rapists,... you're in 'good' company with bad people here. Well, except for Finn. He's just in for theft."

"Don't forget breaking and entering."

"Why did they send you here then? Stealing surely can't justify a maximum security penitentiary?"

"Most likely to make an example."

"I'm out in a year though."

"If you behave."

"I _always_ behave!"

Finn eyed his bacon.

"Are you finished?"

Suddenly, Kylo felt possessive of his food.

"No."

At Finn's dejected look, Poe laughed.

"We'll see you later, Ren."

He put a hand on Finn's shoulder, before the two of them cleared off their tablets and left.

___

"... then I told him everyone needs a group, but he still claimed that he can manage on his own", Mitaka finished.

Hux listened, but his eyes were trained on the newcomer they were discussing. He did have some nerve, rejecting both offers.

"A pansy like that? Hah, sure, I'll give him something he can manage", Brutus boasted. A few of the others snickered. Hux ignored him. He was already used to tuning out the brashness that was his cellmate, a mindless oaf that was as loud as he was huge. Naturally he would have appreciated a more sophisticated companion, but at least he was quiet during the night and additionally one of the best henchmen to send for just about every job that required physical action or intimidation.

"Man, look at that, I think I'm going to puke", said someone as Dameron and Finn approached Solo - or Ren, which was what he wanted to be called according to Mitaka - and sat down with him.

"What do you think?", asked Maul quietly and Hux contemplated a moment before he replied.

"He's confident. Arrogant. I'm not certain it would be worth the effort. We don't have enough information yet. He does have poise, but that doesn't mean he can fight."

"He can. I know it."

Hux narrowed his eyes. He would have questioned how he knew, but he had long stopped wondering about some of the mysterious ramblings that came out of Maul's mouth. He held the unnerving gaze of the other man unflinchingly.

"Then we have to break him first, make him see that joining our group is necessary for his survival."

"What do you have in mind?"

Hux turned away to look at Ren, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"I will have a talk with him _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Hux, but the breakfast scene kept growing longer and longer. x3 Worldbuilding is demanding, but fun! 
> 
> A little throwback to Han haha, like father like son (or am I the only one who had to think of him at "scum?"). Not sure if it was that obvious but I'm actually thinking about throwing Hannibal in with them hehe, he'd only be a minor character though. ;D 
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think =3 I have a rough outline in mind. I still need lots of bad guys, so if you have any ideas for people I could use as characters or just names for bad guys, feel free to tell me. I'm still thinking about whether or how to include non-humanoid characters. :0
> 
> edit: BTW, can anyone tell me how I can change the settings so the chapter end notes only appear at the end of each chapter individually and not combined at apparently every chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that I don't own any characters, the ethnic slurs used by some characters are of course not in accordance to my own opinions, and I am no expert regarding prisons (all I know is from TV shows and such) and therefor there might be inaccuracies. I'm making the story up as I go and only have a vague outline so far, so feel free to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions etc., I'm always open for feedback including constructive critique! :D
> 
> PS: I personally find prison settings very interesting and felt like writing one for Kylo and Hux. I haven't written in ages and English is not my native language, so excuse me if anything seems off and feel free to tell me. Beta readers are very welcome, too! ;D
> 
> [*] Paragraph is taken from HBO's Oz (because I love that quote), a great but gruesome show I can only recommend. :X


End file.
